Beginnings
by shadowglove
Summary: Clark and Lana ran away before the wedding. Lois and Lex had to cope with that. But with Martha Kent and Lionel Luthor having 'family dinners', bringing the two together, can they find a new beginning...with each other?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville.**

_Info_:

Shortly after their engagement party, Lana elopes with Clark, despite being pregnant for Lex, and their marriage being only days ahead.

Chloe, who is with Jimmy, can't believe that they would do something like that, and hasn't answered any of their phone calls.

Lois, who was just coming to terms with the fact that she was attracted to Clark, feels lost, and submerges herself into her work.

Lex recluses himself in his mansion, feeling angry and murderous; not only did Clark always have _everything_, but he took away Lex's fiancé and unborn baby as well!

Two years pass without any word from either Clark Kent or Lana Lang, and in Smallville two hearts are getting ready to love again. They just need a little push…

* * *

Working as Senator Kent's right hand had its benefits, yet tonight was one of those nights when Lois just wanted to scream. The news of Lionel Luthor and Martha Kent's engagement had taken everyone by surprise, and now Lois had to have 'family dinner'. Ever since Clark had disappeared two years ago with Lana Lang, Martha Kent had nearly _begged_ Lois to move in the Kent Farm with her once more, for it was too big for her to live in by herself, the loneliness would kill her. Lois, having grown to love Martha as the mother she'd lost at a young age had agreed, and ever since people teasingly referred to her as "Lois Kent".

"Listen to me, you _idiot_, I don't have time for your incompetence tonight!" Running a hand threw her hair; she cleared her throat and tried once more. "How many times do I have to tell you that after the last death threat the Senator received for being _friends_ with Mister Luthor, you could _never_ leave her without protection?" There was a moment's silence. "Then get more people! Now that the Senator has announced her _engagement_ to Lionel Luthor she'll be on a lot of hit lists!" She snorted at something he said. "Well then, I should begin _hiring_ some of Luthorcorp guards then and fire you."

Closing the lid of the cell with frustration, Lois looked out of Clark's barn's window. Jonathan Kent had made it for his son, had called it his "Fortress of Solitude", but now that Clark had left Lois had taken it as hers. She'd come here every day to try relax, try sort out her feelings, try find the meaning of life.

"I can see why my father admires you. You must have had that man trembling." A wry voice announced from the stairs.

Turning around rapidly, Lois blinked when she saw Lex Luthor standing at the top of the stairs, watching her. Clearing her voice, she stood, nodding her acknowledgment to his presence. "Luthor Junior."

That wry smile turned into a smirk. "Kent Junior."

She couldn't help but smirk right back at him. During these last two years she'd had to be in his presence more than once, his father, obviously disappointed in Clark, had started paying more attention to his own son, insisting on bringing him to family dinners at the Kent's—family dinners Martha insisted Lois attend. While they contrasted and a lot of times bucked heads, she'd grown used to him.

"Martha asked me to call you." Lex announced, breaking into the comfortable silence. "Said that the food was served."

"I haven't changed." Looking from his striking black shirt and pants, to her Old Navy shirt and faded jeans, she frowned, brushing some hay off of her. "I didn't realize how fast time was flying."

"Yes, well, when one is insulting an 'incompetent' underling time goes by rapidly." His smirk grew at her scowl and he turned his back on her, hand on the railing. "You're more Luthor material than Kent." And with that he leisurely walked down the stairs and out of the barn.

Out of pure instinct, Lois looked out of the window and watched as he strolled towards the house. She couldn't help but wonder if what he'd said had been an insult or a compliment. Yet she didn't have time to decide as her cellular began ringing once more.

* * *

The dinner had gone incredibly well, so well that the two to be wed were much more than somewhat tipsy. Lois watched them over the rim of her glass of wine, sharing knowing smiles with Lex. Her smile grew as she finished the sip of wine left in her goblet, compliments of Lionel, and didn't even react when Lex served her a quarter more. Somehow he always knew when to give her more and when she was done for the night.

"Thanks." Retrieving the goblet, she giggled at some gibberish Lionel was talking about, gibberish that the Senator listened to as if it were the words of god.

Lex leaned towards her, his lips brushing her ear. "I believe that the second reason I decide to join these things is to see my father like this."

Eyes closed momentarily at the surprising feelings running through her veins, yet she forced them open and feigned coolness. "Oh?" She whispered back, turning to look at him, blinking when she realized that their faces were oh so close. Lois cleared her throat. "What's your _first_ reason for coming?"

His gaze lowered to her lips before returning to her eyes, smirk growing. "Oh, I have my reasons."

She looked away, ordering herself not to blush. "You must be drunk." Standing from the table, the golden blonde shook her head.

"No, you're the one who's drunk." Came the chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Turning, Lois sat down once more. "I'll have you know that I've drunk vodka with Russian Generals. I could out drink you easily."

Pouring themselves both a full goblet, Lex passed her hers. "Five hundred says that I win."

"Oh, you're going down."

Groaning, Lois felt as if her head was about to explode. Opening her eyes was hard, yet she was about to go back asleep when the warm hand around her midsection, squeezed, pulling her back against a steely form. Those eyes flew open with quite ease as Lois blinked away her sleepiness. Okay, she was in Clark's—her—bedroom…so far so good. What had happened last night? Had she gone out drinking? And far worst—who had she brought home to bed with her?

Gulping, Lois turned slowly in bed, head killing her. With slight fear she gazed upon the man smiling in his sleep, and it was only after her gaze focused that she recognized that a naked Lex Luthor was the one spooning her. A scream died in her throat as she slowly and carefully got out of bed and pulled on a housecoat, hurrying to the kitchen to get a coffee—praying that this was all a big nightmare.

When she reached there, she noticed Martha Kent angrily banging the kitchen counter by the coffee maker, wincing at the sound.

"Martha?"

"Lois!" Martha exclaimed in horror, pulling the housecoat over her. "What happened last night? All I remember is waking up in bed with, with, how could you let us sleep together in the bed Jonathan and I used?"

Lois groaned. "Kent Farm just experienced its first orgy."

Martha paled even more. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_," Lois stressed, leaning against the counter. "That _I_ awoke with a naked Lex Luthor!" She too pulled her housecoat tighter around her. "And I'm not exactly overly dressed under here either."

Martha collapsed on one of the kitchen stools. "Oh boy."

"At least you and Lionel are getting married!" Lois announced, throwing her hand sin the air. "How am I going to be able to be your maid of honor if Lex is Lionel's Best Man? I won't be able to look him in his eyes!" She collapsed on the stool next to Martha's. "I'll have to escape to New Mexico."

Despite the situation, Martha chuckled, patting the younger woman on the back. She was about to open her mouth when she noticed something and pulled away the top of Lois' housecoat, large and ugly hickey showing. And right beneath was the beginning of another. "Well, it seemed you two had a great time."

"_Martha_!"

Having to wear a scarf to hide last night's adventures, Lois had quickly bathed and changed clothes before _running_ out of the house before Lex could awake and discover that he hadn't made it to his mansion home the night before. The only consolation she got out of the humiliating experience was that Martha had done the same exact thing, and both had raced away from the house as if running from the devil.

Her cheeks burnt as she recalled the steely package behind her, wondering how Lana had been able to leave that. Lois had seen Clark naked, too many times for comfort, and what she'd felt pressed against her butt that morning had been something _a lot_ more impressive then what Clark had between _his_ legs.

_Stop thinking about his penis_. She scolded herself. _And about the hickeys you have all over you_.

"You too?" Martha asked as they reviewed some papers sent to them from the Board of Education.

She didn't need to ask what Martha was talking about. "And I thought that I was almost impossible to embarrass."

Martha colored. "I just can't believe—Jonathan's and my bed!"

"Yes, well, it had to happen sometime." Lois tried, looking up from her papers. "And anyway, you've decided to sell the place since you're moving in with Lionel, aren't you?"

"Yes." Martha sighed, looking crestfallen all of a sudden. "I just feel that Clark will return one day, and that farm belongs to him. That's the only thing that keeps me from putting it up for sale."

"You haven't heard from him ever since that one call to tell you that he and Lana were fine." Lois growled. "He hasn't taken it upon himself to call you and see if _you_ are fine. I don't think that he's planning on coming back."

"I know." Martha's voice choked, yet for her credit she didn't cry. "It's just that every time that elevator opens, I hope it's him."

Lois was about to say something sarcastic when the elevator's door opened and a man in a uniform, carrying a HUMONGOUS basket filled with different exotic flowers arrived. The young woman smiled cheekily at her boss. "It would seem that Lionel awoke."

"Is a Miss Lois Lane here?"

Lois' eyes widened as she turned to the man in surprise. "Lois Lane? That's for _Lois Lane_?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You her?"

"Uh, yeah." Sharing surprised glances with Martha she signed for the basket of flowers and placed the large thing on her desk.

Martha arrived and smiled, enjoying the scent. "Is it from Oliver?"

"You know that we haven't seen each other in over three years." Lois scolded, reaching for the note attached. Pulling off the envelope she skipped the scribble and went to the bottom, freezing, going to the top once more. "Last night was unforgettable. I'd like to invite you to a dinner in Metropolis tonight. Lex."

An incredulous smile covered the elder woman's face as she turned to look at Lois. "Did Lex just ask you out on a date?"

"There _has got_ to be a mistake." Lois announced, rereading the note and looking behind it, looking for a little tag that read _You've Been Punk'd!_

Just then the elevator opened and another boy entered with a vase filled with Lilacs. "Are one of you Miss Lois Lane? Because these flowers were sent for her."

Lois was about to deny that she was this 'Lois Lane character' when Martha smiled. "Yes, she is."

A couple of hours found Lois' desk, and any other space in the large penthouse they used as an office, filled with various flowers and notes from Lex. Lois looked at the telephone and then at the numerous notes Martha had insisted on placing right on her desk, the ones with Lex's cell number, where he asked her to get back to him about their 'date'. Martha had gone for takeout, and Lois stayed looking at the newest note, which mentioned the 'incredible' night once more.

She scowled. If it had been _that_ incredible why couldn't she remember _anything_? She knew that there was nothing less than mind-blowing, earth–shattering sex that could have Lex so desperate to see her again, obviously hoping that they'd end up in bed again…and the fact that she wasn't insulted at all—but extremely unhappy at the fact that she couldn't remember the great incredible sex—surprised her. She hadn't slept with anyone ever since Clark left, and to think that she had a blank wall instead of remembering hot, slick sex with the desirable Lex Luthor—well—it was _so_ unfair!

Giving into temptation she picked up the telephone, but hammered it back down on its receiver when she heard the elevator's door open. "If that's more flowers I swear I'll--." Yet her voice caught in her throat when she noticed the tousled haired, baby blue eyed man walking up towards her desk. "_Smallville_?"

"Lois." Clark said strangely as he maneuvered around the flowers who, having found no place on the already covered desks and counter tops, had been left on the ground. "Long time no see."

Getting up, Lois went to him and her palm shot out, his face swinging from the impact of the blow. "You separate a family, disappear for _two_ years with only _one_ phone call to your grieving mother, and you just appear out the nothing with a _long time no see_?"

"I guess I deserve that." He winced, hand on his jaw.

"No, you deserved a _punch_." Lois growled before taking in a deep breath, trying to calm. "Your mother will be happy to see you. You're all she talks about." A moment's silence extended. "How are Lana and the baby? _Lex's_ baby?"

Clark winced once more. "Lana's dead."

"_What_?" Paling, Lois turned to look at him once more. "Clark? What happened?"

"She was grocery shopping when the police followed in a thief. He began shooting everywhere—and one bullet caught Lana in the chest." Pain unlike any Lois had ever seen before filled Clark's face as his eyes turned teary and he looked away, voice choking. "She died instantly."

"I'm so sorry." Lois whispered, placing a hand on Clark's trembling shoulder. "And the baby?"

"He's in the car below." Clark announced, brokenheartedly. "I realized that Lana was taken from me because I took her and Julian from Lex. I made a horrible mistake, and I've paid for it. So, even though I love Julian as my son, I know that I have to give him back to Lex. I—my _job_ in Metropolis is dangerous, and I've made a couple of enemies—I can't risk losing Julian too."

"If Lex sees you he'll kill you."

"That's why I came to bring Julian to mom. I—I've read the papers, I know that she's going to marry Lionel. _She_ can give Julian back."

Lois nodded.

Clark looked down at the flowers. "Did Lionel send these to her?"

"Uh, no." Lois shied away, giving Clark her back. "Actually, they're for me."

"For you?" Clark blinked. "Oliver never mentioned that the two of you were back together."

"Why does everyone automatically assume that they're from _Oliver_?" She wanted to know, annoyed. Then, seeing Clark's inquisitive gaze at the flowers and the mountains of notes on her desk, she sighed, fidgeting with one of the flower's petals. "Actually, they're from, uh, Lex."

"You're seeing _Lex_?" Clark exclaimed, walking up to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "Lois, I thought you were more intelligent than that! Lex is a dangerous man, he--."

"Calm down there Smallville." Lois cut in, placing a hand on his chest, surprised when his muscles rippled at the touch. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "One, a guy who stole the pregnant woman of another really can't talk about morals."

"Lana and I loved each other." Clark stressed.

"And Lex loved her and they were _engaged_! They were going to be _parents_." Lois stressed. "Lex was destroyed when she ran away with you! He tried killing himself!" She saw Clark look away, obviously ashamed. The blonde sighed. "Look, Smallville, I know that you've always wanted a say in whom I'm seeing, something I've never understood or liked, but those times passed. Plus, I'm not exactly _seeing_ Lex anyway."

"So you're not with Lex?" He asked, leaning closer.

She sighed, growing more annoyed by the moment. "_Smallville_."

They'd been so engrossed in each other that they hadn't heard the elevator's door open.

"Answer me." Clark insisted.

"It isn't your _business_ if I'm seeing Lex Luthor or not!" Lois growled, tempted to punch him out of pure annoyance. "And while I applaud you coming here to give Lex back his child, it doesn't give you any right to butt into my sex-life."

Clark paled. "You mean you--."

But it was another voice that interrupted what he was about to say. "I think you heard her _Clark_."

Lois paled and peeked over Clark's shoulder into the stony eyes of the man who held a gun. "_Lex_."

Clark turned his back protectively on Lois, facing his adversary.

Growling, Lois pushed passed him and went to stand between both. "Lex, put the gun down."

Clark spoke from behind her. "Don't worry about me, Lois. He can't hurt me."

She gave him a glare before turning to Lex once more. "Lex, please. He's come back to give you your son. To give you Julian."

Lex's eyes rested on her, and she could see the hesitation mixing with hope. "Julian?"

"That's what they named your son." Lois pressed, walking towards Lex and placing her hand on his gun, lowering it. Never noticing the way Clark looked at them. "He's bringing him back. You're son is home." She turned to Clark. "Bring him."

Clark watched them in silence before nodding mechanically and walking passed them to the elevator.

When the elevator's door closed, Lex sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. "And Lana?"

Lois took a couple of steps back, hurt. Here she'd convinced herself all morning that Lex Luthor could be honestly interested in her, and here he was, asking about the woman both he and Clark had _always_ been obsessed with. "She's dead." Looking away as to not see the pain on his face, Lois allowed her gaze to fall on the flowers and the notes. What a fool she'd been. How could she have picked up that phone to call him and agree to a date?

* * *

The marriage had taken place months ago, and now Martha Luthor lived with her husband in the Luthor Manor in Metropolis. To Lois' surprise, Clark returned to Smallville and lived on his father's farm, and while he hadn't attended his mother's wedding, they kept in touch daily. Lois and Clark, to everyone's surprise, decided that they could live together in the same house without tearing each other apart, and she'd stayed in his room while he moved into his parent's room.

They both got up early and headed to their jobs in Metropolis. Clark got a job as a reporter with Chloe in the Daily Planet, while Lois headed to her office in the penthouse, avoiding Lex as much as possible. Then again, it wasn't hard. Ever since recuperating his son, Lex spent every moment he had with the infant, making up for lost time. He'd tried calling for a while after that day in which Clark had given Julian to him, but Lois never answered those calls. She wasn't about to get into a relationship with a man still in love with a dead woman…which was why she also ruled out Clark Kent.

It as only after Chloe and Jimmy moved in together that she began feeling the loneliness set in. She'd always been alone, and she was getting sick of it. That was why she decided to accept the blind date Martha had set up for her with 'just the man she needed'. Lois figured that if there was anyone who knew her and what or who was good for her, it was the woman she'd come to think of as her mother.

But when she saw the handsome man coming towards her table, all dressed in black with a white rose in hand, she wanted to _choke_ her substitute mother. "Lex."

"It amazed me that I'd have to rely on subterfuge to get you to go out on a date with me." He smirked, passing her the rose and sitting.

Smelling the flower, she smiled and placed it on the table. "I didn't realize that when Martha married your father she inherited the Luthor cunningness."

"It happens."

"You don't want me, Lex." Lois announced, touching the soft petals. "What you want is a substitute for Lana. But I'm not that soft femininity and startling beauty, and I'm _definitely _not someone to obey your every command. So since _I_ can't be the substitute, which you already know, all I can come up with is that you want me to be your _booty call_. And I'm not to that." She grew slightly defensive, still not meeting his gaze. "So you'll just have to be content that with one drunken night."

He chuckled. "Nothing happened."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What do you _mean_ 'nothing happened'?" Her voice lowered as she leaned towards him. "We were both _naked_!"

Lex smirked as he reached over the table and squeezed her hand. "We made it foreplay before you passed out."

"_What_?" Lois stammered, leaning back against her seat. She didn't know which surprised and insulted her more: that they only got to foreplay or that it was _she _who passed out first. "Then why did you make me believe that you'd had, and I quote 'the best night of your life'?"

"Because, it was." If he hadn't said that so sincerely she probably would have hit him. "And now that I have my son back, I realize all the things I did wrong. I coveted Lana because she was the only thing Clark wanted that I had, and not the other way around. Lana and I never really loved each other, and the only good thing that came out of our relationship was Julian."

Surprised and intrigued, Lois folded her hands on the table and just listened.

"I know that you and I haven't always been on the same sides or agreed…actually…we barely agree in anything, but I like you, Lois Lane. And I like you for you, not because of my rivalry with Clark."

She sighed. "I'm living with him, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"So you sure that this isn't another Lana Lang reincarnation?"

"Believe me when I say that I want to find someone whom I can love and who doesn't love someone else." He announced wryly. "And, I'd like for you to meet my son. Julian." He smiled. "I lost my brother when he was a baby, and now that my son shares his name I can't help but be overprotective."

"That's normal." Lois assured, reaching for the rose again, eyeing it once more. "I'll have you know that this restaurant is expensive."

"I know." He smirked at her way of telling him that she'd like to continue with the date.

Putting down the rose she picked up the menu, it covered the smile on her face.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
